sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silkworm Bot/Bittercus
By request. A little story about Bitter Ruby and Brimstone before the latter's corruption. (And yes, it did have to be a pun on Bittacus) ---- "Uugh...," Bitter groaned as she walked up to the door of the lab. "I can't believe this..." Bitter had been assigned to guard one of the doors to the lab, as the Gems inside, Brimstone and Tobermorite, were making a weapon for the Diamonds; one that would end the war and used as a last-resort. But Bitter didn't care. All she thought was, why was SHE assigned to it? The Diamonds knew she didn't really like anyone that wasn't a Ruby, not even Sapphires, and she was the only Ruby there. And she'd rather be FIGHTING in the war than just standing in front of a door. But no, she just HAD to- "RUBY," shouted a stern voice, snapping her out of her train of thought. A large-eyed, orange Gem with long, butter-coloured hair stood in front of her, snarling. "I said, move." Bitter rolled her eyes, and moved out of the way, allowing the Gem, whose name was Brimstone, and her blue-haired, white-colored assistant, Tobermorite, inside of the laboratory. Brimstone jabbed Bitter upon reentry, but as much as the Ruby wanted to punch her...she knew it would only be a reason to be shattered. She sighed. ---- It was, well, darker than usual, which meant the duo had to have their two-hour breaks. As Brimstone followed Tobermorite out, she felt herself trip over something long, and looked back to see Bitter retreat her pata, whistling innocently. That's when she looked at her apprentice, whose black eyes had blue flames in them and her hair standing on end. She knew what this meant. "Tooie, stop," Brimstone told Tobermorite, reluctantly using the pet name the small Gem had christened herself with. Brimstone sighed, and stood up. "I can handle this myself, thank you. In the meantime, you're free to go." Tobermorite sighed and walked away, albeit not without glaring at their 'guard'. It wasn't until she was out of eyesight and earshot that Brimstone turned around to Bitter, angry. "What the hell was that?!", she screamed at the Ruby. "Did you forget who is whose Ruby?! I don't do anything with you for sixteen hours, and this is how you treat me?!" "Says the insulphurable Gem", Bitter scoffed, her pun intended. "It's not MY fault I got even with you for YOU elbowing me!" "Wha- I didn't elbow you on PURPOSE!", Brimstone yelled."I forgot you were there! I was trying to elbow the door!" ---- The little immature argument lasted for another 30 minutes, before they both stopped, sticking their tongues out at eachother. "I can't believe I used to think Rubies are adorable...," Brimstone grumbled, walking away from Bitter. "ADORABLE?! Rubies ain't adorable! We're the toughest of the tough! We-", Bitter started, before Gentle Ruby fell on her hair and ran off. "-MOST of us are the toughest of the tough!" "Oh, please!", Brimstone laughed, turning back. "If that's true, why are you a low-ranked guard?" "Because there's thousands of us!", Bitter muttered. "But one day, I'll show you how tough we real-" They were interrupted by the screams of a mob, running from. "THEM!", Brimstone screamed, pointing to the silhouette of a Quartz, a Garnet, and Pearl in the distance. "If you ask us this or that...", the fusion started. "...the saviors of Earth are what will respond!", their leader, a Rose Quartz, seconded. "To prevent the world of colonization!" "To unite all rebels within this nation!" "To denounce the evils of destroying Earth!" "To show all the Diamonds that it has worth!" "Garnet!" "Rose!" "Crystal Gems poofs soldiers at the speed of light!" "Surrender Earth or prepare to fight!" "Pearl!", the lanky Gem yelped. "Dat's right!" Bitter rolled her eyes those Gems couldn't be too dangerous. Still, she saw Brimstone shaking, and got an idea to show that Rubies weren't...cute. Was it a good idea? Well...it was an i''dea. "I'll protect you, Brimstone!", Bitter yelled, summoning her pala. She went for the Pearl, knowing she was the weakest link, and found her blade mixed with that of the former servan t's. They fought for a while, until... "Ruby!", Brimstone yelled, pushing her to the floor. The Ruby looked at her, until she saw the fear in her eyes, and looked beside her. Rose's famed sword. Brimstone protected her from it, despite everything. She could have been killed with the same thing that killed Pink Diamond, but...didn't. "GO AWAY, VERMIN!" Bitter stopped thinking as she heard Brimstone yell at the Gems, shooting swarms of buzzing, grey powder at them, illing the fusion and Pearl alike. Just as it nearly hit their leader...the duo were hit themselves, hard, by the side of her sword, sending them in the sky. "What the?!", Brimstone yelled, much more than a mile in the air. "H-how...what?! We weren't even hit that hard! How did we end up in the sky?!" "Anime logic, I guess," Bitter shrugged, visibly irritated by this. "Wh...what's an ANIME?!", the sulphur screeched. "I don't ''know! Either way...", the Ruby sighed, before shouting in unison with Brimstone: "LOOKS LIKE TEAM HOMEWORLD'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "WOOOOBBUFFET!" *ding* ---- They dusted themselves off, their falls thankfully broken by two Peridots. Bitter scowled at the so-called professor, who had interrupted her fighting. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?! "Thanks, Ruby." The bitter ruby looked at her, confused. Did she just...thank her? The same Gem who couldn't stand her a handful of minutes ago? "For protecting me, I mean," Brimstone admitted. "It was...really noble of you, even though I wasn't nice earlier, and you didn't have to do it. Just...thanks, really." Bitter smiled, even though she was slightly guilty that her intent was different than what Brimstone thought. And den... Den...Brimstone kissed her nose, making them both blush. "And for what it's worth," Brimstone chuckled, "Rubies are even more cute to me now." ---- "Looks like I'm an hour late...", Brimstone sighed as the duo finally approached the lab. "I hope they'll let it go..." Bitter laughed a bit, and guarded the door as Brimstone went inside, but not without hearing this: "And Ruby? Thanks for making my break more fun." Category:Blog posts